


【德哈】我有一段情，不知当讲不当讲

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *题目是故意的，人工雷！*除了OOC，一切不属于我*Lofter ID:祎浔
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 33





	【德哈】我有一段情，不知当讲不当讲

“不应该讲的就闭上嘴。”哈利眼皮也没抬地回了一句，直接塞了一个餐前小面包到金妮嘴里，窒得她一下子收了声。

“哈利，你和金妮到底有什么秘密交易？自从上次出任务回来后你们两个就一直嘀嘀咕咕？”罗恩脑袋伸过来压低声音神神秘秘地问，“难不成你们两交往了？”

“梅林！罗恩，别说这么可怕的话好吗？”金妮吐掉嘴里的面包，大惊失色地喊起来。“谁会想不开和部长交往？！……不我的意思是，如此崇高伟岸的傲罗部部长，不是我等普通女巫能肖想的人物。”

金妮双手捧心状，屁股又朝自己哥哥身边挪了二十公分。

哈利没有理会好友的玩笑，依然面无表情地吃完自己盘子里的午餐。用纸巾擦干净嘴后，他把纸巾丢进盘子里就要起身。“我先回办公室了，你们慢慢吃。”

想了一下，他对金妮又交待了一次：“记得我跟你说的……”

“抱歉，韦斯莱小姐，打扰你们了。”

一个熟悉的声音突然打断哈利的话，他扭头一看，是德拉科·马尔福。

只见这位金发男子身上平整的白色衬衫外套着一件英伦格纹西装马甲，他手臂上搭着一件白色长袍，胸口别着一块名牌，上面印着圣芒戈魔法伤病医院的标志。

德拉科标志性的金发服服帖帖地梳向脑后，唯有几丝发丝垂在额前，稍稍挡住了他的一侧眼尾。他站在一旁，用哈利从未见过的和善笑容看向金妮。

“实在抱歉，韦斯莱小姐，打扰到你的休息时间。可我实在心急着来找你，所以只能趁午休时间来魔法部……”

罗恩愣愣地瞪着他，反应了好一会，才大惊小怪地喊起来：“Bloody hell！你还是那个马尔福吗？不，我的意思是，你来找我妹妹想做什么？！”

“请别误会，韦斯莱先生，一个月前我被食死徒余孽绑架，后来得知是韦斯莱小姐将我救下，否则我今天就不可能站在这里……不，韦斯莱小姐，我知道虽然是你的工作，但这份救命之恩，作为一名马尔福，我一定要报。”

金妮局促地看看德拉科，又回头看看快要冲上去挥出拳头的哥哥，最后又看了一眼连眼神都没变的哈利。

原本十分厌恶马尔福的她，此刻却忘了恼怒，而是破天荒的涨红了脸，磕磕巴巴地侧着头回答：“不，不用谢，真的没关系，作为一名傲罗，救人是我的职责。”

罗恩用着震惊的眼神看向金妮，他第一次见到自己妹妹在马尔福面前这种表现。

“请韦斯莱小姐放心，今天我只是来向你口头表达一下我诚挚的谢意。你们休息时间快要结束，我这就离开，只是希望韦斯莱小姐不要拒绝我的感谢，请你一定要相信，我是真诚的。”

德拉科站在金妮一边微微鞠躬，向她致意。金妮尴尬地点点头，眼神又飘向了哈利。德拉科随即跟着她的眼神，又立即看向哈利：“我知道当时营救任务是波特先生指示的，我一直铭记在心。日后有什么需要我，或者是马尔福家族的帮助，我一定在所不惜。只是……”

德拉科视线重新转向金妮，“只是韦斯莱小姐孤身一人勇闯虎穴，并且及时将我送至圣芒戈，这份天大的恩情，绝对不是还一个人情就能报答的。”

“你真的不用……”

“金妮，这是你的功劳。”

金妮仍想拒绝的时候，一直在边上默不作声的哈利突然打断她。

“谢谢你，波特。”德拉科立刻向哈利致谢。“以前我做过很多不成熟的事情，你们对我一定有许多成见。我不强求你们接受我，只要韦斯莱小姐肯接受我的谢意便可。”

不等金妮回答，德拉科就匆匆告别，离开了餐厅。不仅是桌上的三人，就连此刻在餐厅用午饭的其他魔法部同事，都立刻开始窃窃私语，交流着自己刚刚看到了什么奇景。

罗恩依旧没回回神，一脸不可置信地呆滞在那里。金妮眼神闪烁地看看哈利，又看看自己的餐盘。

“哈利我……”

“是你救了他。”哈利盯着她说，“只要他不做让你感到不舒服的事情，你就接受吧。”

马尔福的报恩可不是嘴上说两句，再写一封感谢信的事情。第二天一大早，猫头鹰就提来一大束鲜花，绕着魔法部飞了一大圈，最后磕磕碰碰地找到傲罗指挥部的办公室。

金妮满脸通红地接下花束，拆开包装纸后，见到里面是一大束表示感谢的康乃馨和白玫瑰。

“感谢梅林。”金妮舒了一大口气，感谢梅林，幸亏不是红玫瑰。

只是光这么一个早上，全魔法部都已经知道德拉科给她送花这件事。

还没等大家聊完这桩新闻，下班的时候，傲罗指挥部又飞来整整五只猫头鹰，爪子上都提着大大小小的包裹。

原本想立刻逃回家的金妮被其他女同事逮住，逼着她在办公室里拆了包裹。

“天啊……这也太会送礼物了。”一个棕色头发大眼睛的女孩忍不住羡慕喊道。

德拉科似乎了解过金妮的兴趣爱好，最新型号的飞天扫把，时髦好看的魁地奇护具，甚至还有一个签满了金妮最喜欢的黑德哈比球队队员签名的鬼飞球。除此之外，还有一些任何女孩都无法拒绝的最新款时尚配饰和化妆品。只是一点点，价格也不会让人觉得过分贵重而感到不适，而且更重要的是，每款都非常适合金妮。

“虽然是马尔福……”另一个黑发女生喃喃说道，“但我必须说，我没法拒绝他！”

“首先你得有这个机会。”第三名女同事笑嘻嘻地接话，“不是谁都有能力从三个亡命之徒的手里救下马尔福家大少爷。”

“拜托你们别继续乱说了。”金妮愁眉苦脸地看着一地的礼物，“那可是马尔福。”

姑娘们嘻嘻哈哈帮金妮收拾完东西就陆续离开了办公室，金妮等大部分人离开后，迅速地闪到哈利的办公室里。哈利果然还在，桌子上堆了跟山一样高的文件，挡住正坐在办公桌后面埋头工作的他。

“这些东西都给你。”

金妮魔杖一挥，刚刚在外面拆了一地的礼物，全部堆在了哈利的面前，成了办公桌上的第二座山。

哈利抬头扫了眼架在最上面的飞天扫把，打了个响指，全部礼物又回到了金妮身边。

“送给你就是你的，别担心，收下吧。”

“我快要瞒不下去了！自从二年级后我就没做过这么离谱的事情！”金妮急匆匆地冲到办公桌前，焦急地看向哈利。“哈利，哥哥，部长！你为什么要把全部功劳都放在我头上，这明明不是我……”

“放心，我不会拆穿的，你就安心帮我这个忙吧，金妮。”哈利神情淡然，“你说过你会帮我。”

“这当然，我把你当成我的哥哥，二年级时你救我的恩我也会记一辈子，可这次的事情实在太……”

金妮苦恼地恨不得跪在办公桌前。

“金妮，我需要你帮我。”哈利看着她的双眼，语气坚定，丝毫不被她的可怜相所动摇。

金妮哀求无果，哼了好一会后，最终默默地站起来。

“好吧……可是……”

“你救了德拉科。”哈利对她说，“记住这一点，剩下的，你自己决定即可。”

第三天没有礼物，可是德拉科·马尔福亲自来到魔法部等待金妮下班。他一身银灰色的西装三件套，刘海整齐地梳向脑后，手里依然捧了一大束花。每一个路过他的傲罗部同事都在窃笑，低着头和身边的人小声说着金妮·韦斯莱的名字。

而金妮走出电梯时，身边正跟着哈利和罗恩。

远远地看到德拉科时，红发女孩的脸就瞬间涨红了起来。她眼神飘忽，嘴里支支吾吾的，身子一个劲只想往哈利身后躲。

罗恩见到妹妹这样羞怯的反应，恨铁不成钢的又想仰天长啸。

“韦斯莱小姐，请问是否有幸能与你共进晚餐？”德拉科信步走到他们面前，姿态挺拔地站在那里，友好地向金妮递上花束。

金妮看看他，又看看哈利，最后在罗恩愤怒的眼神下，被部长一只手无情地推了出去。

餐厅是伦敦市区里最名贵的餐厅之一，窗外是泰晤士河，坐在窗边的座位上，抬眼就能看见伦敦塔桥的夜景。

金妮坐立不安地拢拢自己的长发，又抚了抚刚变幻出来的麻瓜连衣裙，觉得自己不应该在这里。

“别紧张，我别无他意，只是想请你吃一顿晚餐感谢你。”德拉科温和地笑着，“你若是不喜欢，今天过后我不会再打扰你。”

“噢，是吗？”金妮惊喜地低呼起来，“那，那真是太……”

“但你不能拒绝我的礼物和花，救命之恩，一顿饭怎么能就报答的了呢？”德拉科不容反驳，挥挥手喊来服务生点菜，另外还搭配了每一道菜的配酒。

金妮重新沉默，心里暗自吐血。

“那天我晕过去了，很多细节都不知道，你能不能再给我讲一遍？我可不想被人救了，最后还一无所知。”

服务生收起菜单离开，德拉科低头看向金妮。

“……”

金妮低下头，欲哭无泪。

“当时，我也记不太清了……部长部署好了行动，我们……”金妮闭起眼，把哈利提交上去的行动报告背诵了一遍。

德拉科听完点点头，脸上表情并没有什么变化。

“没想到当时情况如此凶险。”他皱起眉，“你受伤了吗？”

“我……没，没有……”

金妮吞吞吐吐，恰好服务生端来前菜和香槟，打断了他们的对话，还顺便点燃了桌上的蜡烛。昏暗的餐厅里烛光摇曳，窗外泰晤士河对面的高楼大厦上霓虹灯闪烁不断。

金妮一大滴汗从脸颊边留下，觉得自己此刻应该躺在伦敦桥底才对。

“有个事情不知道该讲不该讲……”

她闭起眼，心想自己这份工打得不容易。

“救你的不是我，是部长。”

终于讲出了真相，金妮害怕地睁开眼抬头，却惊讶地见到对面的金发男人连表情都未曾变过。

“你……”

“果然。”德拉科嘴角勾起，笑容依然是那副温和的模样，“毕竟那声熟悉的马尔福，就算我半晕半醒中，也照样认得出来。“

第四天，金妮没有来魔法部。

哈利冲进圣芒戈，一脚踹开治疗师德拉科·马尔福的办公室大门，拎起金发男人的衣领就狠狠地质问他：“你把金妮怎么了？！”

“放开我，波特。”德拉科扯开他的手，“她一个傲罗，我能把她怎么样？”

不过是他送了度假酒店的一日体验卷，让不敢面对上司的女孩高高兴兴地翘班玩去了。

哈利不信他的话：“你要是……”

“你左臂上的伤，好了吗？”德拉科突然问道。

哈利愣了愣，他猛地一松手，匆匆地后退几步，脸上满是慌乱。

“为什么要瞒着？”德拉科向他踏进一步，再次问道。

哈利转身就要离开，德拉科一挥手，办公室的门就自动关上。被门板挡住了去路，哈利愤然地回头盯着眼前的人：“你明明知道，为什么还要惹金妮？”

“我只是在确认。”

金发治疗师突然拉住黑发傲罗的右手，把他拉到自己身前。哈利身子一歪，被德拉科两手撑在办公桌边沿，锁在自己的怀中。两个人的脸对着脸，中间只差一公分。靠太近了，哈利扭头向后缩去，试图逃避对方的气息。

“没有什么需要确认的……”

“是吗？”德拉科垂眼看着怀中的人，“好像有人听到我晕了过去，就不顾安危地独自冲进去，甚至还为我还受了伤……”

哈利僵着脸，依然不肯看他：“这不关你的事。”

德拉科唇边勾起一个笑。

“可是我也有一段情，不知当讲不当讲……”

他感受到怀里的人一顿。

“你想听听看吗，波特？”

德拉科·马尔福出现在魔法部里后的第五天，傲罗部的上空终于出现了拎着玫瑰花的猫头鹰。所有人都戏谑地看向金妮，女孩失踪一天后，容光焕发地回到办公室里。只是在猫头鹰从她头顶飞过去时，却连眼皮都没抬一下。

只见那只灰色的猫头鹰，爪子里抓着一束大到夸张的红色玫瑰，颤颤悠悠地飞到部长办公室前，扑腾一下撞在了傲罗部部长办公室的门板上。

嗯？！

“看什么看？行动报告写完了吗？”

傲罗部部长哈利·波特出现在门口，他扫视一圈办公室，冷冷地训了一句，然后弯腰捡起玫瑰花束，转身关上了门。

所有人眼中闪起了兴奋的光芒。

似乎这里面，也有一段不可讲述的故事……

——FIN——


End file.
